


When You Were Young

by SpacedOut



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Billy/Becca and Hughie/Annie "Starlight" are mentioned briefly, Bottom Hughie, Butcher might actually love the twerp, Butcher needs to hear Hughie's consent, Character Study, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Especially from Butcher, Explicit Consent, Feelings Realization, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hughie might love the disaster that is Billy Butcher, Hurt/Comfort, Lyric fic, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Set after Season Two Episode Four, Size Kink, and surprisingly from Hughie, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOut/pseuds/SpacedOut
Summary: Takes place after Season 2 Episode 4.Butcher went to speak but Hughie cut him off, “I know what you’re going to do. I know what comes next. You’re going to tell me to ‘fuck off’ again and tell me that it’s your fault that I’m a monster and you’re going to feel guilty about it and push me away again like you did before. I’m not fucking having it this time! Don’t leave me alone in this again… please.”
Relationships: Billy Butcher & Hughie Campbell, Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 368





	When You Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I love this pairing and I wanted to contribute to a small (but hopefully growing) fandom!
> 
> Lyrics are from "When You Were Young" By The Killers. I got heavy Butcher/Hughie vibes when I jammed out to this song so I wrote a fic lol. Enjoy!
> 
> *Set after Season 2 Episode 4*

_You sit there in your heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to_

_To save you from your old ways_

***

Mother’s Milk (MM) jumped to his feet and was already reaching for his pistol when Butcher slammed his way down the steps of their underground shithole bunker. 

It was an instinctual reaction to the life they lead; when the door opens, get your weapon and be ready to possibly die. 

Butcher’s face… had he been crying? MM took his finger off the trigger but hesitated before he lowered his hand. 

“What happened?” 

It was worth a shot, he knew that Butcher was not going to answer him. MM watched as the large, burly man sauntered to his private quarters. As soon as Butcher left his field of vision, MM heard his metal door slam. 

MM shifted deeper into the couch to try and reposition himself and find the same comfortable position he was in before Butcher entered the room. 

Within minutes, however, MM was pulled away from the book he was reading once again by the sound of the bunker entrance opening.

This time he heard smaller footsteps slowly making their way down the stairs. 

MM grabbed his pistol again out of habit, but also knew just by the sound and pattern it was Hughie back from dropping his (girlfriend?) off at the subway station. 

As soon as Hughie was visible at the bottom of the steps, MM nearly dropped his weapon and jumped over the couch to get to the tall, lanky man. 

Hughie’s face was twisted with anguish, tears streaming down both cheeks and his eyes were red rimmed. The man always looked so fucking traumatized, MM had observed numerous times before. 

“She’s done. She said goodbye to me,” Hughie said, his voice was small but MM could easily recognize the heartbreak from the sound. Hughie choked back a sob.

“Hugh, I’m sorry man,” MM awkwardly put his hand on Hughie’s left shoulder and squeezed. He wanted to add ‘maybe it’s for the best’ but he knew better than to say it. Hughie already knew that anyways. 

Hughie broke out of the distraught staring he does when he’s emotionally distressed and made eye contact with MM briefly, “Thanks. I think… I think I need to lie down.” 

Hughie gently broke out of the shoulder hold and walked to his private corner of the room that was covered by a ripped translucent shower curtain. 

MM could hear Hughie’s sobs as he tried to resettle on the couch with the book. 

Frenchie and Kimiko came barreling through the bunker door seconds after MM yet again got comfortable. This time he didn’t even grab the pistol. 

“What is this? A fucking parade?!” He yelled at the pair, Kimiko was already way ahead of Frenchie, her face somehow both brooding and completely blank with anger as she seemed to practically float past both of them to get away from the Frenchman.

“She could have been fucking killed,” Frenchie yelled back at MM. He didn’t bother to actually wait for MM to respond to that as he bee-lined behind the younger woman.

MM rolled his eyes and picked up the book that he’s barely touched in the last hour, he hadn’t even been able to make it through a chapter.

Once Frenchie and Kimiko could no longer be heard making their way across the large ‘living’ quarters, MM finally decided it was safe to start reading again and opened to where he thought he left off at. 

MM’s mind wandered. He wondered when he started becoming the therapist of the little sad group they have formed over the past several months. Maybe it was because his life was the only one that held any semblance of normalcy before they were all thrown into this _work._ Maybe it makes him the most approachable. 

That thought made MM hurt a little, he pulled out the photo of his wife and kids that he had been using as a bookmark and stroked the faces of his loved ones with the pad of his thumb.

MM wondered what was going to come next since it seemed clear based on Butcher’s entrance that Becca did not want him (or maybe did but then was killed, who knows). Starlight was now officially out of the game which honestly might be best for everyone, including her. Oh, and also Frenchie’s stupid ass thought it was a good idea to piss off Kimiko by thinking it was okay to try and tongue fuck her face less than a day after she lost her brother so now they are having issues. 

And on top of everything else, based on everything they just learned about Stormfront... what comes next is likely not going to be easy. Nothing that they have done so far was easy. 

MM put the photo of his family back in the book before slamming it and throwing it across the couch, he felt like a child having a tantrum but oh well. 

They were all so thoroughly fucked. 

***

Days had passed with not much movement. 

Frenchie had seemed to make up with Kimiko. Frenchie went back to working on whatever language he was trying to use to communicate with the young Supe, his voice could be heard sometimes but other than that the bunker was relatively quiet.

MM continued to make his way through the book he was reading while also putting the finishing touches on the doll house he built for his daughter.

Hughie was impressed by it. When the boredom got too much he would perch behind MM and watch as the father used the thinnest paint brush Hughie had ever seen to paint blue patterns on the backsplash above the tiny kitchen counter.

MM said he was using the same designs and patterns from his real home. Hughie wishes he could meet MM’s family someday, he dreams of seeing the reaction MM’s daughter will have when she sees the doll house her dad had been making for her all this time. 

It’s thoughts like that where Hughie realizes that he’s gotten too close. Too involved. He wants to say he actually became ‘too involved’ the moment when he pushed the button that set off the bomb that blew Translucent inside out… but it wasn’t true. 

Hughie knows he got too involved the second Butcher waltzed into the electronics store, ready to ruin the young man’s life. 

But that also wasn’t necessarily true, nor fair. 

Deep down, Hughie wanted this. He knows he did, knows he does. This is all he knows now, all he ever wanted to know.

He had been trying to deny it for months… but the power he felt when his thumb pressed the button down violently until he heard the click of the bomb...It felt so fucking good, cathartic even.

It felt like control, he finally had control. He never had control like that before that moment. 

And the praise for it. The grin on Butcher’s face when he walked in and saw the mess Hughie had made, it was hypnotizing, erotic even. 

It wasn’t until recently that Butcher’s praise had gone away. The man was power hungry, but nothing satisfied him anymore. Hughie did as he was told, followed him blindly into the life they now lead. 

He remembers the feeling of when CNN broke the news about Compound V, something that he and Annie accomplished together… followed by the feeling of his heart dropping when Butcher did not so much as blink at him while Frenchie and MM danced around him congratulating him. 

It made Hughie hungry and even now he was starving with the need for that praise again, for that grin to appear on Butcher's face again. 

The last time he had even seen Butcher was when they were sitting on the couch after the incident with The Seven. Kimiko’s brother was dead and Stormfront had torn through an entire apartment complex. Annie was forced to kill Hughie in front of Homelander. 

And up until that point, Hughie can say he was honestly ready to be dead, ready to submit and close his eyes and take it, that is, until he heard Butcher’s voice. After everything they had been through, after Butcher was ready to give up on him… he saved his fucking life. 

And the look, God the fucking look Butcher gave him after he perched beside him on the couch to watch the day’s carnage on the TV. 

It felt like an apology, maybe even a promise along with it. 

‘I’m sorry I hurt you, I won’t hurt you again.’

_You play forgiveness_

_Watch it now, here be comes_

Hughie pulled back the curtain that he pretended separated him from the rest of the bunker and rolled out of his makeshift bed. 

He made his way across the room and stumbled over a pile of rotten clothes as he made his way to Butcher’s door. 

He thought about knocking but decided to avoid the sharp pain that would shoot through his fingers and knuckles if he decided to knock on the cold metal door.

Instead he whispered with an unintended hiss, “Butcher?”

No answer. 

Hughie whispered again, “Can I come in?”

He thought he heard a grunt but he was unsure. He decided silence in this case was indifference so he pulled open the door. 

Butcher’s back faced him, he was sitting on the bed and facing the stone wall. 

Hughie quietly shut the door behind him and quietly tiptoed into the room as if he did not want Butcher to know he was there. 

Hughie wiped his hands on his jeans, he had just realized they were sweating, and sat down beside Butcher and joined him in facing the wall. 

They sat there in silence for a while. Hughie, even though he knew Butcher had already apologized for hurting him, was questioning whether or not him coming in here like this was going to get him screamed at or punched again. 

Hughie could see the tenseness in Butcher’s shoulders finally dissipate for the first time maybe ever. His shoulders slumped beside Hughie’s.

Hughie mimicked the action subconsciously, it felt like a home that finally settled.

Hughie spoke first, “Ann- Starlight is done.” The ‘with me’ part of that sentence was silent but it was still understood by the older man. 

There was another short silence before Butcher sighed, “So is Becca.” 

Hughie let out a shaky breath he did not realize he was holding. 

“I’m sorry... what happened?” Hughie looked over at him for the first time since he sat down.

“I saw her, we talked, we made love, we had a plan to get her out… and she said she wanted to stay. For the kid.” 

For some reason the ‘we made love’ part made Hughie’s heart catch in his throat… jealousy was it? Anger? Fuck if he knew. It didn’t make sense, he had sex with Annie back at the hotel too, so how could it be jealousy? He was the one hurting because Annie is done with him. The feelings bubbling in his gut didn’t make any fucking sense. It hurt. 

“Why?” Hughie asked. 

Butcher sighed again before answering, “She saw right through me. She knew I wouldn’t want anything to do with Ryan. Said that when Homelander raped her she did not come to me because she knows what a fucking monster I am.” 

Butcher’s shoulders shook, Hughie could not see tears but the pain was evident in the crumbling man beside him. 

Hughie could not help but to reach out to him, he grazed his hand slowly down Butcher’s arm. 

Hughie felt helpless but desperate to console him. 

In a crazy and different way he knew what it felt like to become a monster. He felt that way as soon as he started lying to everyone around him, especially Annie.

Hughie was surprised to feel Butcher relax against his hand, it was by far the most vulnerable they had ever been with each other. 

Hughie got brave and scooted closer, Butcher remained still but looked over at Hughie for the first time in what felt like weeks. The pain in his eyes was there, but Hughie could also see something else. Gratitude maybe.

_He doesn’t look a thing like Jesus_

“I don’t think you’re a monster.” It was a lie and they both knew it. 

“Fuck off, Hughie,” Butcher breathed out, sounding defeated. 

“Well if you’re a monster then so am I,” Hughie tried again. He wasn’t going to let Butcher win by kicking Hughie out of the room. Not this time.

Butcher scoffed at that, shook his head in disbelief. 

Hughie kept going, “You found me because you knew I was hurt. You knew I was hurt when Robin was murdered in the same way you were hurt when you thought Becca was murdered. That’s why you came to me isn’t it? You knew that I knew what that pain felt like and you wanted to help me.”

Hughie started to ramble and stood up from the bed with his voice raised “It’s our origin stories. Monsters always have an origin story. Freddie, Jason, fucking Michael Myers. All of them had shit that hurt them and made them the way they are. What makes me any fucking different from that? From you?”

Butcher looked up at the younger man, “Hughie, what are you doing.” It wasn’t really a question. 

Hughie wanted to wring out his hands they were so sweaty, “I’m telling you that you’re not alone. That I’m a monster too, and that I don’t want to be alone...”

Butcher went to speak but Hughie cut him off, “I know what you’re going to do. I know what comes next, you’re going to tell me to ‘fuck off’ again and tell me that it’s your fault that I’m a monster and you’re going to feel guilty about it and push me away again like you did before. I’m not fucking having it this time! Don’t leave me alone in this again… please.”

Hughie did not know when he started crying, he wiped a tear away and sniffed sharply. He was standing his ground and he was not going to let Butcher push him away again. 

Silence hung over them for what felt like forever, the past present and future felt like it was suspended in midair somehow.

Finally, Butcher reached out to Hughie’s hand.

Hughie shakily reached back. 

_But he talks like a gentleman_

_Like you imagined when you were young_

As soon as their hands connected, Butcher pulled. 

He pulled Hughie into his lap, Hughie grabbed Butcher’s collared button up at the shoulders to keep himself balanced.

He was not expecting this.

“What, what’s happening?” Hughie’s voice was shaky.

“Come ‘ere” Butcher’s voice changed from seconds ago, now it was grovely and deep and something else that Hughie could not quite pin down. 

Hughie made eye contact with Butcher and it was all over. 

Christ, Hughie could see so much pain, anguish, and sorrow in those brown pleading eyes. Hughie swears he saw something else too. 

Hope?

Butcher leaned in and Hughie met him halfway for their first kiss. It was soft, Hughie could never have imagined Butcher’s lips to be so soft. His facial hair tickled his face as the younger man leaned in to make the kiss deeper. Suddenly, the hands balancing on Butcher’s shoulders were grasping for purchase, he was never planning on letting go. 

That is, until Butcher slowly used one hand to push Hughie down onto the makeshift bed while starting to pull at the buttons of his ridiculous vacation shirt with the other hand.

Hughie lay back, he had about a thousand questions on his face. Regardless, he found himself pulling off his own shirt and tossing it to the side of the bed. 

What Butcher did next felt absolutely insane to Hughie. Butcher stood up from the bed and tossed his own shirt away before fumbling with the buttons of his own jeans while Hughie lay waiting on the bed shirtless. Hughie watched with absolute mesmerization as Butcher’s already half hard cock practically fell out of his jeans as he pushed them down to his ankles. 

Butcher grinned at whatever expression was on Hughie’s face, and wow. It was the first time Hughie had seen that grin again since after he killed the Supe. In that moment Hughie realized he was willing to do just about anything to see that grin again and again, he was tempted to say that but held back. Too much, too vulnerable, too soon. 

Instead, Hughie managed to squeak out “Why are we doing this?”

And God was Hughie good at killing the mood, even if briefly. 

Butcher went back to sighing, looking down at a splayed out Hughie on the mattress “I don’t know, but I want it. Do you?” 

And honestly Hughie knew in the longrun that wasn’t enough of an answer for him, but right now it was all he needed to hear.

Hughie swallowed, God he was already panting at just the sight of Butcher, “Yes, Yeah I do.”

Butcher grinned again, this time more subtle but fuck it made Hughie want. Butcher joined the younger man on the bed, but instead of diving right in he settled himself next to Hughie’s side. 

Hughie turned to face him, it was as if they were both two excited boys at a sleepover. 

Butcher watched Hughie’s reaction as he reached for the buttons of Hughie’s jeans and zipper.

“Are you sure you want this?”

Hughie stared at Butcher, his breath heavy and uneven. Butcher _had_ to see that Hughie was already fully hard and leaking against the tight denim.

“I think you already know the answer to that question,” Hughie said with an embarrassed laugh. 

Butcher’s face was suddenly close to his, he looked the most serious Hughie had ever seen him up until this point.

“That’s not enough, I need you to tell me you want it,” Butcher said matter of factly, his hands were off of Hughie’s jeans and was holding the younger man’s face gently. He was studying him. 

It was no secret why Butcher needed to hear that verbal consent, consent is sexy after all. But it means a lot more than that to him because of Becca and Hughie knows that. 

Hughie reached for Butcher’s waist, it was already a lot to process that he was holding a naked Billy Butcher in bed but Hughie needed to focus on this, he wanted to give Butcher what he needed. 

“William,” Hughie tested the waters of using his real name, Butcher momentarily looked like he had seen a car wreck, “I want you to fuck me, please.”

And that was all that was needed, Butcher crashed his mouth against Hughie’s like a lifeline and damnit if Hughie wasn’t also going to hold onto him for dear life.

They had somehow managed to get Hughie’s jeans and boxers off in the mess of kisses and touches, Hughie felt Butcher’s length against his, thick and heavy and fucking huge.

Which speaking of, Hughie had never had sex with a man before. Ever. He suddenly felt the anxious need to voice that.

“Butcher, I… I’m new at this,” Hughie said as Butcher was peppering kisses and bites along the younger man’s neck. Fuck he was already close just from the attention. 

“You’re a virgin?” Butcher pulled away and stared, his bushy eyebrows raised. 

“No. Well, yes and no,” Hughie stammered, Butcher was looking more incredulous by the second, “I have had sex with women, you should fucking know that,” Hughie internally wondered why he needed to announce that but then added, “I have never had sex with a man, ever.”

Butcher rolled his eyes at that, “Do I look like I know what I’m doing either?”

Hughie puffed out a laugh at that, this whole situation is absolutely insane and he was feeling delirious with need and a million other feelings that he hasn’t identified yet. 

“Well I mean… yeah… you actually seem to know exactly what you’re doing, way more than me actually--,” Hughie started but was silenced with a hand over his mouth. 

“Shut it,” Butcher said as he rocked his cock against Hughie’s, and oh wow that suddenly felt like the most amazing thing Hughie has ever felt. 

Hughie could hear the breath shake from Butcher’s mouth as he returned to running his hands up and down the younger man’s chest while kissing his way back down to Hughie’s neck. 

“Butcher, I’m-- I’m going to be real close if you keep doing this,” Hughie muttered, he let his own hands start exploring Butcher’s back. Butcher seemed to hold back a growl when Hughie used his nails to grab hold of him. 

“Good,” Butcher said as he kissed a perked nipple while holding the other with two fingers, Hughie couldn’t hold in his moans any longer, he threw his head back. 

“There you go, Hughie. That's good,” Butcher practically whispered against his skin, Butcher spit on his hand and finally gripped his and Hughie’s cocks together and started to pull.

Hughie fucking loved the praise coming from Butcher and wanted way more of that but didn’t know how to ask, he wasn't sure if he was even allowed to ask.

So instead Hughie suddenly pushed Butcher off of him, Butcher looked terrified for a brief second before Hughie sat up and pulled Butcher onto the bed beside him. 

Butcher allowed himself to be pulled and re-positioned, Hughie immediately dove past Butcher’s face and went to his chest where he sucked and kissed until he pushed himself down to Butcher’s cock.

Butcher looked down while Hughie looked up, the older man looked at him in absolute awe of Hughie taking control and doing exactly what he wants, which it appears at this moment he wants to suck Butcher off. 

“You look so pretty down there,” Butcher said to Hughie. It was like he knew exactly what Hughie needed to keep going. 

Hughie hummed in response, he took one hand and wrapped it around the base of Butcher before experimentally taking the rest of his cock into his mouth in one swift movement. 

Butcher’s hips jerked at the sudden overwhelming movement, Hughie heard the man bite back another growl, “Fuck.”

That’s all Hughie needed to start moving his mouth, taking Butcher in all at once and then pushing back off of him to the tip using his tongue and lips. 

Butcher threw one arm under his head and groaned, which wow, Hughie has had a lot of realizations and awakenings today but Butcher relaxing with his cock in Hughie’s mouth was not something he thought would turn him on to the point of absolutely bursting. 

Hughie felt Butcher’s other hand reach for the brown curls on his head, the he experimented with a couple light tugs on Hughie's head.

“My God, you are so good at sucking me, fuck,” Butcher said, the small jerks of his hips indicated to Hughie that he might be close. 

Hughie lifted his head, a wet pop of his lips off the tip of Butcher’s cock. Butcher looked down and met Hughie’s eyes, both damn near black from need. As much as Hughie wanted for Butcher to fuck his mouth and cum down his throat, he had other plans.

Hughie crawled to sit on Butcher’s lap, his legs straddling his waist. “I told you earlier that I want you to fuck me,” Hughie said almost like a question, his face red and wanton (and maybe slightly embarrassed at how vulnerable the pair had become in a matter of minutes). 

Butcher grinned as hands instinctively wrapped around Hughie’s waist hot and tight. Part of Hughie wondered if Butcher was afraid Hughie would regret his own words and get up and run.

In response, Hughie grinded his ass down against Butcher’s cock, showing how much he wanted it.

Butcher lifted one of his hands and pushed two fingers against Hughie’s lips, asking for permission to push them into his wet mouth. Hughie answered by sucking Butcher’s fingers into his mouth until the pointer and ring digits were soaked in his saliva. Hughie watched as Butcher's eyes fluttered, threatening to roll back in his head.

Once they were thoroughly coated, Butcher pulled them out and pulled Hughie forward until his face was nose to nose with his and his body was bent over. 

Hughie lifted his ass like a fucking invitation, Butcher moved his arm between Hughie’s legs and under his balls until the wet fingers ghosted along the rim of Hughie’s hole. 

Hughie crushed his mouth against Butcher’s to smother a loud moan, Butcher could be felt smirking against his mouth as he continued to rub his fingers around the rim. 

“Please,” Hughie whimpered against Butcher.

Butcher chuckled, “Wow, Hughie, I would have never guessed that you would be a begger.”

Which Hughie knows is an absolute lie and Butcher definitely knew he’d be a begger but at this point he did not care, he was practically dry humping the air at this point so that Butcher’s fingers might stop teasing him and actually enter him. 

Butcher finally gave in and pushed his fingers slowly into his hole. Hughie had fingered himself enough times in his life to know how it should feel. He knew it would be good but fuck, it felt amazing knowing it was Butcher’s fingers in him instead of his. Instead he focused on getting used to the pressure by bouncing up and down on Butcher’s fingers while also kissing Butcher through his own moans. 

“You’re going to be so tight for me, fuck I can already feel you clenching,” Butcher said breathily against Hughie’s throat, and yeah Hughie did not know that today was going to be the day he learned that Butcher into dirty talk. 

For some reason it just now registered that Butcher was going to fuck him with more than just fingers so Hughie pulled his face away slowly to look at Butcher’s face. Butcher slowly pulled his fingers away, Hughie already missed the contact.

“I know Im acting like a cock hungry fuck toy right now, but please go slow. I- this is new,” Hughie said quietly while making eye contact with the man beneath him still. 

It was then when Hughie had the fleeting realization that maybe there was still a piece of him, whether it be big or small, that was still afraid of Butcher. But it wasn't that he was afraid of him anymore, no not that. He was afraid of losing him.

_I know we can make it if we take it slow_

_Let's take it easy_

_Easy now, watch it go_

Butcher squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, Hughie prayed he wasn't having second thoughts about this. Butcher than opened his eyes again, "Please trust me, I need to know that you trust me. I don't know what's going to happen after this but I just need to know that you believe that I won't hurt you," Butcher's eyes were pleading. 

Hughie nodded, "I trust you," and fuck, Hughie never thought he would say that and actually mean it. But he fucking meant it. Damn it all to hell. 

_We're burning down the highway skyline_

_On the back of a hurricane that started turning ___

_When you were young._

____Butcher pulled Hughie in for an embrace and sat them up at the same time. Hughie latched onto Butcher to steady himself, Butcher rested his back against the wall for leverage._ _ _ _

____They were both out of breath at this point, Butcher spit into his hand and slicked himself one last time before helping Hughie lower himself onto his cock._ _ _ _

____Butcher watched as Hughie's eyes widened at the sudden contact, Hughie lowered himself until he was fully seated to the hilt._ _ _ _

____"Fuck, I'm so full," Hughie said, he knew how dirty it sounded and he loved when Butcher grinned at the admission._ _ _ _

____"You like when your ripe cunt's filled to the brim with my cock, Hughie?" Butcher whispered against his neck as he lay a kiss at Hughie's pulse point._ _ _ _

____"Fuck, Butcher..." Hughie felt tears begin to sting his eyes as he started to move up and down. He said his real name again without even realizing it._ _ _ _

____He was so close but he wanted to last just a little bit longer, long enough to feel Butcher pound into him._ _ _ _

____As if Butcher was mind reading, he grabbed Hughie's waist and started thrusting up into him. Hughie grabbed hold of his Butcher's broad shoulders and put a hand to his mouth to cover his scream. Butcher seemed to like that and picked up the pace until Hughie finally felt his climax come. He clenched his ass hard and gasped as his white hot seed spilled between the two of them._ _ _ _

____That sent Butcher over the edge soon after him, Butcher growled and kissed Hughie's mouth and face as he jerked his hips and spilled his cum inside of Hughie._ _ _ _

____The pair were both panting for minutes after, Butcher let his head rest against the wall behind them, his chin slightly lifted and giving room for Hughie to rest his head on his shoulder._ _ _ _

____After a couple minutes, Hughie slowly sat up and pulled himself off of Butcher, Hughie's face reddened at the sight of his own cum painted across Butcher's chest._ _ _ _

____"I should probably go back to my corner before everyone suspects something," Hughie announced to the room as if it wasn't just the two of them in there._ _ _ _

____Butcher lowered himself until his head was against a pillow, he pulled a blanket from off the floor._ _ _ _

____Hughie took his non-response as a 'yes' and started gathering his clothes to put back on._ _ _ _

____He heard Butcher sigh, "Hughie, you're overthinking."_ _ _ _

____Hughie didn't know what to say to that, he paused and stared at Butcher._ _ _ _

____Butcher rolled his eyes, "Come 'ere," he said and reached out a hand again like he did earlier._ _ _ _

____Hughie reached for his hand and muttered an "Okay" as Butcher pulled him back into the bed with him._ _ _ _

____Butcher pulled the blanket over them with an arm around Hughie's body._ _ _ _

____"Shhh," Butcher whispered already half asleep, he knew Hughie was thinking still._ _ _ _

____Just a couple days ago he had Annie cuddled up beside him, now he has Butcher doing the same._ _ _ _

____Somehow this felt more right._ _ _ _

____And that scared the absolute shit out of him._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on posting a part two before episode 5 comes out on Friday and completely discredits this entire fanfic lol.
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> Also I am open to writing prompts for this pairing either down in the comments or message me on tumblr! URL: trashmouthrichietozier


End file.
